Burger Bro and Hot Dog Bro get in dead meat
Plot Today is Behavior Card Day in Mr. Dallas' class. There will be a big amount of cards and in the end Burger Bro and Hot Dog Bro got black cards. Intro Paramount: A Paramount Communications Company (1990-1994) Nick Jr. Movies logo Walt Disney Animation Studios DBH Evil Dragon Mission Theme Song plays Paramount Pictures and Nick Jr. Movies presents A Walt Disney Animation Studios Film Burger Bro and Hot Dog Bro get in dead meat Cast Transcript Mr. Dallas: Alright Class. Today is our first behavior card day of 2020. We will take this white card as an example. Burger Bro: HA x 20! It's just a blank sheet of paper! Hot Dog Bro: I know right? It's so useless! Mr. Dallas: Burger Bro and Hot Dog Bro! That's not funny! Now pay attention! Mr. Dallas: Anyways, if your is white, nothing happens. If it's green, you'll graduate forever. If it's dark green, you get 10 years off. If it's light green you get 3 years off. If it's Lime green, you get 1 year off. If it's purple, you'll get 6 months off. If it's dark purple, you'll get 3 months off. If it's light purple, you get 1 month off. If it's magenta, you'll get 3 weeks off. If it's Rose, you'll get 2 weeks off. If it's pink, you'll get 1 week off. If it's light pink you'll get to go home for today. If it's beige, you are in a little trouble. Not a detention, just a talk after school. If it's yellow, you will have detention for 1 hour. If it's sunglow, you will have detention for 2 hours. If it's orange, you will go to detention for 4 hours. If it's scarlet, you will be in detention for 5 hours. If it's red, you will be in detention for 7 hours. If your card is maroon, you will have detention until school ends. If your card is brown, you will be suspended for 2 weeks. If it's light gray, you will be suspended for 3 weeks. If it's gray, you will be suspended for 4 months. If it's dark gray, you will be suspended for 5 months. Now pay attention to this last card. You do not want to get this card. Because if your card is black, that means you will be in dead meat and expelled forever. And if Burger Bro and Hot Dog Bro get black, not only will they be expelled, but they will also be arrested and executed. Alright, that's all of the cards. Here are you cards. Super Saiyan 2 Note: Yay! Me, Super Saiyan 2 Viola, Super Saiyan 2 Forte, Nico, Wairu, and the Dark Demon Elite all got green cards! Mr. Dallas: Congratulations Note, Viola, Forte, Nico, Wairu, and Dark Demon Elite! You 6 have been the best students ever! Go to Principle Eric's office to make him proud! Bowser Jr.: Hooray! Me, Dry Bones, and Kylie Koopa got dark green cards! Mr. Dallas: Nice work Bowser Jr., Dry Bones, and Kylie Koopa! Go to Principal Eric's office and enjoy your 10 years off! Pink Boo: Yay! Me and Spike got light green cards! Mr. Dallas: Good job Pink Boo and Spike! You both get 3 years off! Go to Principal Eric's office to make him proud! Super Why: Cool! Me, Princess Presto, Wonder Red, and Alpha Pig got Lime cards! Mr. Dallas: You sure worked hard Super Readers! You 4 have helped us with English class! Go see Eric at his office and enjoy your year off! Super Saiyan 2 Beat: Nice! Me, Super Saiyan 2 Erito, and Super Saiyan 2 Basaku got purple cards! Mr. Dallas: Way to go Beat, Erito, and Basaku! You 3 really deserve to have 6 months off! Go to the office and I'll see you soon! Goombella: Wow! Me, Yoshella, and Captain Toad got dark purple cards! Mr. Dallas: Good job Goombella, Yoshella, and Captain Toad! All 3 of you have put your hard work and dedication into your dark purple cards! Go to Principal Eric's office and i will see you in 3 months! Sonic: Cool! Me and Tails got light purple cards! Mr. Dallas: Congratulations Sonic and Tails! You two have been saving little kids from being bullied! Go to Principal Eric's office and i will see you in 1 month! Pikachu: Yay! I got a magenta card! Mr. Dallas: Good job Pikachu! You have 3 weeks off! Go to Principal Eric's office to make him proud! Amy: Hooray! Me, Blaze, Cream, and Big got rose cards! Mr. Dallas: Nice job Amy, Blaze, Cream, and Big! You 4 were helping students feel better when they were upset! Go to Principal Eric's office to make him proud! And i will see you in 2 months! Shy Guy: Oh My! Me, Fly Guy, and Cry Guy got pink cards! Mr. Dallas: Good job Shy Guy, Fly Guy, and Cry Guy! You 3 deserve your pink cards for working hard on your acting and biology! Go to Principal Eric's office and i will see you in 1 week! Dark Dry Bowser: I got a light pink card! Mr. Dallas: Good job Dark Dry Bowser! You get to go home early! Go to Principal Eric's office and i will see you tomorrow! Tsurumi: Ok. Me, the Namekian Elite Avatar and Kagyu got white. Namekian Elite: I guess nothing happens. Right Mr. Dallas? Mr. Dallas: Correct Tsurumi, Namekian Elite, and Kagyu. You three did do your best in the matches, but still go see Eric at his office to let him know. Steve (Blue's Clues): Aw Dang it. I got a beige card. Mr. Dallas: I'm sorry to hear that Steve from Blue's Clues. Don't worry. You won't have any detentions, just a talk after school. Go to the principle's office to get your slip. Cookie Bro: Hey! Me, Monna from Universe 4, Bojack the Hera, and Chocolate Bro got yellow cards! Bojack: You suck Mr. Dallas! Chocolate Bro: You are bad teacher! Monna: Why are you doing this to us?! Mr. Dallas: Because Bojack, Cookie Bro, Chocolate Bro, and Monna, you keep doing idiot stuff like farting, swearing, smoking trash, chewing gum, yelling at me, throwing chairs, jumping on my desk, and more. (Old voice) And this means you will be in detention for 1 hour. Go to the principle's office, and to get your detention slip. I really hope you've learned your lesson in detention! Goomba Bro: What the heck is this piece of junk?! Me, Android 14, and Evil Oishi Kawaii got sunglow cards! Mr. Dallas: That's right Goomba Bro, Android 14, and Evil Oishi Kawaii! You three have been bad! You three will be in detention for 2 hours! Go to the principal's office to get your detention slip! I hope you've learned your lesson in detention! Jakata: No fair! Me, Dag, Yanima, Lita, and Terra got orange cards! We deserve better cards than this! Mr. Dallas: No you don't Dragonoid Assult Squad! You 5 kept trying to kill the Z fighters! You're going to stay in detention for 4 hours! Go to the principal's office to get your detention slip! Scourage: Hey! How dare you give me and Zaki scarlet cards! Mr. Dallas: No! How dare you! Attack on Titan Fanatic 25000 and SuperMarioZaki! You two have been causing trouble YouTube! Scourage, you were forcing people to hate Oishi and Thomas and like Swiper! And Zaki you forced people to watch LazyTown and made videos out of good users! And you both disrepect opinions as well! You 2 will be in detention for 5 hours! Go to the principle's office to get your detention slip! PaperLuigi99: What the f**k! Just because my videos are cringe does not mean I have to get this red card! Mr. Dallas: Yes it does PaperLuigi99! You always make grounded videos out of Caillou which is getting old, you are friends with Boris, you think child abuse is good, and you always put the text Enjoy the show and be grounded or else you're getting executed at the end of each intro! You have detention for 7 hours! Go to the principal's office to get your detention slip! PaperLuigi99: F**k you you child abuse hater! Mr. Dallas: And stop saying swear words! Chomp Bro: What?! NA x 40! Me, Boo Bro, Army Hammer Bro, Egg Bro, Shell Bro, and Knife Bro got maroon cards! Mr. Dallas: That's right Chomp Bro, Boo Bro, Army Hammer Bro, Egg Bro, Shell Bro, and Knife Bro! You 6 are having detention until school ends! I hope you've learned your lesson in detention too! Go to the principal's office to get your detention slip! And please, stop dancing like idiots! They run away. Mr. Dallas: Yeah, run away you stupid brothers. Bomber Bro: Nonononononononono! Me and Voloomba Bro got brown cards! Mr. Dallas: That's right Bomber Bro and Voloomba Bro! You have been bad students in my class! You will be suspended for 2 weeks! I really hope you've learned your lesson during your suspension! Go to the principal's office to get your punishment! Zakreaters: Aw crap biscuits. I got a light gray card! Mr. Dallas: That's right Zakreaters! You have been saying you hate everything about GoANimate and YouTube! You are suspended for 3 weeks! Go to the principal's office to get your punishment slip and enjoy wearing nappies while you're at home! OfficerPoop247: Uh oh, did I get a gray card for hating all baby shows Mr. Dallas? Mr. Dallas: Not just that OfficerPoop247, you were disrespecting other people's opinions on the shows forced them to hate the shows! You even were being racist! You are suspended for 4 months! Go to the principal's office and enjoy wearing diapers when you're at home! SwiperYesOishiandThomasNo UTTP (Carl): God damn it! Me and AlexKimblepoopy got dark gray cards! Mr. Dallas: That's right SwiperYesOishiandThomasNo UTTP and AlexKimblePoopy! You two bad users are suspended for 5 months! Carl, you kept trying to help Scourage! And AlexKimblePoopy, you refuse to stop making grounded videos out of good users! I hope you've learned your strong strict lesson in suspension too! Go to the principal's office to get your punishment slip! And please, enjoy being naked when you're at home! Goodbye! Burger Bro: Um x 50! Me and Hot Dog Bro got black cards! Can you please give us another chance? Mr. Dallas (1200% Volume): NEVER! ABSOLUTELY NOT! BURGER BRO, YOU RUINED FIRE BRO'S FUNERAL BY PRETENDING TO BE A ZOMBIE OF FIRE BRO, BURNING DOWN THE CHURCH, AND HAVING NO SYMPATHY FOR HIM! AND HOT DOG BRO, YOU WERE BEING EXTREMELY EXPLICIT DURING CLASSES! NOW, GO, TO, PRINCIPAL, ERIC'S, OFFICE, RIGHT, NOW (X53)! Burger Bro and Hot Dog Bro (In unison): NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Principal Eric: Hello Burger Bro and Hot Dog Bro. What Cards Did You Get? Burger Bro: Um x 21 Principal Eric: Are you alright? If you tell the truth, the situation will be over. But please it better not be black. DANGER! TURN YOUR VOLUME DOWN NOW OR YOUR EARS WILL FACE TORTURE TIME! Hot Dog Bro: Okay fine! We admit it! Burger Bro: We got black cards! 1600% Scary and Scary Nurse sound effects. Principal Eric (Shouty Guy's Voice): OH (X60)! BURGER BRO AND HOT DOG BRO! HOW M***********G DARE YOU 2 GET BLACK CARDS! THAT'S IT! NOT ONLY ARE YOU BOTH EXPELLED FOREVER, BUT I WILL ALSO CALL THE COPS TO ARREST AND EXECUTE YOU! Hot Dog Bro: DON'T YOU DARE CALL THE F**KING COPS! IF YOU DO, WE WILL STRANGLE YOU! Principal Eric (Back to normal voice): Too Late! I Already Picked Up My Phone! And Don't Even Think Of Strangling Me Either! (Dials 911). Hello Police! Yes! Two Of My Students Have Been Causing Extreme Trouble Over The Last Few Years! Yes! Burger Bro Burned Down Exaton Christian Church During A Funeral! He Also Kidnapped And Killed Yoshella After He Caught Her Trying To Escape Captivity! And Hot Dog Bro Also Killed Kammy Koopa And Put Her Dead Body In Front Of Yoshi Kid's House So Yoshi Kid Would Be Arrested And Executed! They Are My Worst Students Ever! They Also Got Black Cards During Behavior Card Day! Please Come Here And Arrest Them And Keep Them In For Life! Good! Thank You Very Much! Bye! Officer Dave and Officer Ashley come to the school and break down the office door. Officer Dave: BURGER BRO AND HOT DOG BRO! YOU TWO ARE UNDER ARREST FOR GETTING IN DEAD MEAT, KILLING PEOPLE, AND CAUSING EXTREME TROUBLE OVER THE PAST YEARS! Officer Ashley: NORMALLY YOU WOULD HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT, BUT NOT THIS TIME! NEITHER OF YOU HAVE ANY RIGHTS AT ALL! EVERYTHING EITHER OF YOU SAY OR DO WILL GET YOU BOTH EXECUTED! COME WITH US TO THE PRISON BUS NOW! Fasha: Court is now in section. Our case today is the people of Orlando Florida vs. Burger Bro and Hot Dog Bro. So Burger Bro and Hot Dog Bro how do you plead? Burger Bro: We plead, not guilty! Note: Read the charges, your honor! Fasha: Burger Bro and Hot Dog Bro! You are charged for getting in dead meat at school, burning down churches, blaming people. getting fat at Fast food restaurants not including McDonalds, killing baby show characters your parents liked, getting your detention teacher arrested, and more! Who will be our first person? Donha: I'll call myself to the stand! Fasha: Ok Donha, from Tai Chi Chasers, what do you remember about Burger Bro and Hot Dog Bro? Donha: Well, I saw last week Hot Dog Bro was trying to abort Sena's baby that was growing inside her. And I saw Burger Bro teaming up with Bojack, Bido, Kogu, Bujin, Android 13, Android 14, and Android 15 to destroy the Tigeroid and Dragonoid bases! Lucky all the girls from each side teamed up with each other including the female Saiyans that went Super Saiyan 2 to defeat Burger Bro's team! Fasha: And what's your reaction when they both got in dead meat? Donha: I say they don't deserve any life! Fasha: Ok. You may return to your seat. 2 days later was Vertict day! Fasha: Alright Jury, what's the decision? Luigi: Guilty! Note: Guilty! Donha: Guilty! Wario: Guilty! Viola: Guilty! Forte: Guilty! Eric (Jistomigin): Guilty! Dylan (Dly Hannley): Guilty! Bongo: Guilty! Issac: Guilty! Fasha: Burger Bro and Hot Dog Bro, the jury finds both of you guilty! Like Principal Eric said, you will be executed! You're both will be sent to the electric chair! Any last words before you go? Burger Bro: F**K YOU N****ERS! WE BOTH WISH YOU WERE ALL F**KING DEAD BY GOD'S ARMY! Fasha: How dare you wish us dead by God's Army! God's Army is the army of the devil! And they are killed by Kenshiro already! Your bodies will pass through electricity until your bodies explode! Guards, take them away! Guards take Burger Bro and Hot Dog Bro away. Channel 19: Disney Para Bro: We are now live worldwide with people cheering for Burger Bro and Hot Dog Bro's execution. In Moscow, The Koopalings are holding up a sign that says "Fry Up Burger Bro and Hot Dog Bro!". In Shanghai, Red Yoshi is using a dragon puppet to burn Burger Bro and Hot Dog Bro dolls. In Dublin, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, and Birdo are having chicken decorated like Burger Bro and Hot Dog Bro. In Mexico City, Buddy Bro is writing graffiti that says Burger Bro and Hot Dog Bro are living Vampires! Slay them! In Nairobi, Pink Yoshi is holding up a sign that says "Burger Bro and Hot Dog Bro are all set to die!". Officer Allison: This is your prison cell with no tv, no bed, no books, no toilet, no windows, no furniture, no sink, and no anything! You both will stay here forever and ever x 29 for a rest of your natural born abominable lives for good! Goodbye for life! Officer Allison locks Burger Bro and Hot Dog Bro in their cell. 30 minutes later... Officer Allison: Burger Bro and Hot Dog Bro, you have some visitors who want to see you! Their parents come to visit them. Dallas (Burger Bro's Dad): Burger Bro and Hot Dog Bro! How dare you get black cards on behavior card, day, get expelled forever, get arrested, misbehaved at court, and make us hear That You Are Both Facing Execution! Kate (Burger Bro's Mom): You Both Are Grounded x 20 For All Of Eternity And Beyond! Burger Bro: But Mom and Dad! We're extremely sorry! Can you please bail us out? Hot Dog Bro: We also promise to never cause any more trouble ever again! Bill (Hot Dog Bro's Dad): No! Besides, Apologies Makes Things Seven Trillion Times Worse! Susan (Hot Dog Bro's Mom): We Also Hope You Suffer In Prison And Burn In Hell! Goodbye Forever! Their parents leave them. Burger Bro: This will be the worst torture ever! Hot Dog Bro: I know right! Category:Mario Character Videos Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Videos with Note Viola and Forte